


【钢炼骨科】理论家

by ShinH



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinH/pseuds/ShinH
Summary: 爱德华·艾尔利克是一名化学研究员，同时还在暗地里写小说。阿尔冯斯·艾尔利克和他哥哥是同事，同时还在暗地里读小说。
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

爱德华·艾尔利克是一名化学研究员，国家研究所，朝九晚五。于是他有闲工夫去写小说——推理小说，绝大多数用到理工科知识。他过分的想象力在化学发明上不能全部施展，于是剩余的部分全部发挥在小说里。

诚然他的文字素养并不出众，但是专业知识大概是写这类小说里最强的了——何况他本人并不以出版为目的，只是在网站上连载——在这个范畴里他就显得尤其硬核。几年下来他也算是积攒了一批粉丝。

爱德知道自己的粉丝会画自己笔下的角色，甚至是想象他们在另一个宇宙里是什么样的。但是当他看到自己作品的TAG下出现男主角和男二号在实验室接吻的图的时候，还是受到了震撼。

等一下，这个展开跟我想的不一样！爱德在心里咆哮，实际上他差点把手机摔了，他们是好哥们儿好搭档但是他们不！是！恋！人！是什么让你们产生了这种误解？！

但是那张图画得确实好看极了，在白色为主的实验室里，男主角和他的助手的金发是温暖了整间实验室的色彩，他们纠缠的、红润的唇舌和下方心型玻璃管里的粉红色试剂则是明艳暧昧的。

哇哦，这个粉丝一定花了很长时间来画这张图，爱德想，一定是基于喜欢的创作，因为整张图看上去都充满了爱，那么置之不理似乎辜负了这种心情和付出。

犹豫了半天，爱德用自己写作的推特转发：“精彩的创作——但是实验室里是不能这么干的！”很好，这样既回报了心意，又否定了他们的关系，一举两得。

然而过了一会儿他发现评论和转发里的走向跟自己想象的又完全不一样了。谁能来解释为什么他们会说“我们表面赞同一下他们是好兄弟，但实际上我们都知道那是爱情”“实验室里不让那只能回家xxoo”“天哪作者转发了！这是钦定官配了吗！”“我就知道他们的关系不纯洁！！！他们上过床.jpg”

科学家内心充满了问号。爱德回忆了一下自己写过的男主男二的互动……无非是同居、每天一起工作、有那么一两次为了彼此差点丧命和日常进行一些无意义的废话拌嘴。这些难道不是很好的朋友之间正常的事情吗，因为他是完全按照自己跟弟弟的相处模式来写的，尤其是最后一部分，为了不让读者们全程纠结他写的一大堆专业理论，他常常在案件不紧要的地方写一写主角们的生活，而这一部分的素材几乎全部来自于他和弟弟阿尔的相处。比如阿尔找干洗店永远坚持找用石油系烘干机的，因为另一种自然晾晒方式会向大气中排放大量污染物，这一点同为化学从业者的爱德当然赞同——只不过一般阿尔负责把衣服送到干洗店，而爱德负责拿回家。在爱德的小说里则变成男二号质问店主是不是用了四氯乙烯这种比石油系便宜却会对人体有害的溶剂，男主角和男二号的分工则与他和阿尔相同。他记得那一章的评论里都在说男二号这种举动非常可爱，并且操心起自己去的干洗店是不是也用了四氯乙烯。爱德对评论感到很满意，因为他觉得在意干洗店用什么烘干机的阿尔也可爱极了。

爱德回忆的这会儿又有了几条转发，其中一条是ID为“IWANTACAT”的人转的：“原来你们都是这样想的吗，我还以为只是好兄弟而已XD”。

太对了！果然还是他比较懂我！爱德之前关注了这个ID。起初是因为这个ID经常在文章评论区出现，向大家阐释文中出现的比较难懂的理论和推理过程。虽说爱德写的时候干脆利落，但确实担心大家看不懂。有这位想要猫人士在评论区进行科普之后，懵逼的读者们好歹知道他在写什么了。而对于爱德来说，有一个能读懂自己写出的所有推理环节、看出伏笔和暗示、甚至有时候能猜出一点剧情的读者实在是给了他莫大的信心和动力。爱德渐渐地喜欢在一些章节里添加彩蛋。一开始他还会在开头标注本章节有一个隐藏谜题，后来甚至不标注了，因为这位“想要猫”永远能找出谜题并且顺利解开。为此他被其他读者要求取消“参赛资格”，大家绝不想还没找出谜题是什么就在评论看到答案——这既失去了乐趣，也太伤害自尊了！所以某次之后他改成了直接私信爱德正确答案。

紧接着大家发现这位神秘人士还会画画，他为爱德的第二部作品绘制了封面。爱德不懂绘画，不知道水平究竟是怎样的，他只知道这与他的想象几乎完全一样，或者说是更加温柔的版本。那张封面受到了几乎所有人的赞美和喜爱，爱德看了好一会儿大家对它的称赞，以及对那位神秘人士究竟还有什么不会的到底有没有缺点的猜想，心里有莫名其妙的骄傲和满足感。

而那位则终于发了第一条闲话推特：“我不会写小说……而且没有猫QAQ”

这是缺点吗，这是不擅长的吗？这难道不是另一种可爱吗？！

不论如何这位没猫粉丝跟自己想的是一样的，那么就肯定不是自己描写的问题！爱德理直气壮地转发：“pure friendship”。

粉丝们拥有丰富的与作者互怼的经验，当即开始反驳：“Elain在Alex要死的时候说‘他是我唯一的家人，谁也不能从我身边夺走他’，这不是爱情吗！”

爱德回复：“是‘家人’呀！”

粉丝A：“没错！结婚之后夫妻也是家人！”

粉丝B：“最后Alex为什么把氧气管给Elain，为什么相信Elain一定会赢——不要说这是友情或者兄弟情，我绝对不会把我的命交给我哥的，哪怕我们关系很好——这就是爱情！”

爱德没法说什么，因为在他的设定里Alex就是完全信任Elain的。他对于人物并不擅长，所以Elain和Alex是他和阿尔的某种精神化身，Alex相信Elain是因为阿尔从来都相信自己。

这种信任的出发点他从来没有考虑过，因为他自然而然地也对阿尔也有着同样的信任。他还记得那种培养感情的游戏：一个人从两米的台子上往后倒，下方的搭档要接住他。轮到他们的时候阿尔是最先往后倒的，完全没有犹豫，而他自然也稳稳地接住了阿尔，反之亦然。对他来说要思考的反而是“为什么不相信”，彼此是这个世界上唯一的哥哥和弟弟，而从阿尔出生开始他们几乎没有超过三天的分离。客观来说他们的能力都足以让对方依靠，主观上他们极亲密的关系则清除了所有的信任障碍。

他只能回复：“我和我亲弟弟就是这样的。”

粉丝B：“行吧，祝你们百年好合。”

另外还有一大批粉丝嘲笑道：“我敢打赌作者肯定是母胎solo”“唯一一次有妹子出现的案件里Elain在酒吧把妹子放在一边，揍了一顿骚扰Alex的混蛋，可能这就是直男的brotherhood”“你是不是在跟妹子约会的时候也在跟弟弟发短信”。

竟然只有第三条与他本人不符——因为爱德根本没有跟妹子约会的经验，而他们不发短信，发skype。那位妹子的出现其实是氧气管事件刚刚结束，爱德凭本能感到有哪里不对，紧急把下一个案件的主要配角改成了女性——但是他对于女性的认知大多来自于生活中两位能独当一面的朋友，导致男主角毫无传统作品里的“保护弱小“的魅力。为了弥补这一点——当然爱德也希望自己在作品中的化身能够厉害一点——他加了一个保护Alex的片段来展示一下Elain的武力。

哦实际上这个故事在现实中也发生过。那天研究所的课题取得了阶段性成果，下班之后他们一伙人一起去酒吧放松一下，爱德阿尔也被拉了过去——他们当然也是同事，不然你以为Elain和Alex一起工作的设定是怎么来的。虽然是个清吧，但是也有讨厌的家伙在。爱德去了个洗手间的功夫就有人缠着阿尔问东问西，爱德当场气到呆毛竖立：我弟弟不喝酒也不缺买酒钱，不需要你请他喝酒谢谢！而当阿尔看到爱德回来，赶紧过来找他的时候，那枚混蛋竟然还亦步亦趋地跟着，试图凑在阿尔的耳边说“哦我觉得你更漂亮”——这话爱德听了很多遍，毕竟在长相相似的情况下，一般人更倾向用这种形容词去形容温和的那一个。他有时候假装生气，但是说实在的他也并不希望得到“漂亮”这种形容词，反而对应的他觉得自己当然是负责“帅气”的一方，因此心里其实乐于接受。但是从未有人用这种粘腻恶心、充满暗示意味的口吻说这种话，于是他差点一拳砸平那个人的鼻子。为什么这是法治社会呢，他只能冷静地打电话报了警……交警，因为他注意到那个智障违章停车了。

这个恶作剧一般的报复方法让阿尔从酒吧笑到了家里，直到爱德用半个苹果堵住他的嘴。然后恶狠狠地在自己的小说里把混蛋揍了一顿，顺便让Elain掐着Alex的下颌骨威胁他不准再笑了。

好吧，可能他一开始写小说的目的就是为了完成某些在现实中没法做的事情。

爱德其实也想过要不要在小说中添加一条感情线，但是之前那个女性角色就是一个绝佳的失败案例。他查过“恋爱”“爱情”，像研究四氯乙烯或者合成蛋白方程式一样，然后对里面的任何描述都无法感同身受。他找过爱情小说，飞快地浏览之后只得出了“别了吧我不想要这样的感情”的结论。好吧，他知道什么“头发-肩膀-牵手-拥抱-接吻”的顺序，知道什么“恋爱的十八种表现”，从弗洛伊德的《性学与爱情心理学》看到《如果你有这些心理，那你就是喜欢他》。很多人把爱情比喻为化学反应，在爱德心里化学可比“爱”简单多了，毕竟科学是唯一而确定的，但是感情则很难说清楚。你能把心意放在天平上称量吗？你能把恋人的行为放进机器里测量成分吗？虽然他是个科学家，但是爱德并不愿意去认为恋爱就是多巴胺、去甲肾上腺素等等的数值浮动。

其实当温莉的男朋友或者罗伊问他温莉/丽莎生气了怎么办，或者温莉跟他吐槽男朋友的时候，爱德还能用丰富的理论知识告诉他们应该如何如何——他俨然是恋爱百科的人形朗读机。但是，我们可敬的理论家！你能仅仅依靠弗洛伊德和三流情感杂志写出动人的爱情吗？

至少爱德没法做到，他甚至都不如没看过这些的弟弟受女孩子欢迎呢。

于是他给“想要猫”发消息：你觉得我需不需要去真正谈个恋爱什么的，这样才能写出感情线对吧？呃，也不仅仅是因为这个原因，我本身也很想体会一下。你懂的，虽然本身并不渴望，但是如果没能体会到就会觉得有点遗憾。


	2. Chapter 2

看到“STEEL”给他小号的私信时，阿尔差点一个手滑让手机掉进汤里。

STEEL是他最喜欢的作家。起源是某次他搜索化学试剂名称的时候竟然看到了STEEL的一篇小说，能出现这种名称的小说不多见，阿尔一时兴起点进了网站。STEEL的文笔算不上出彩，但是想象力丰富，结局总是意料之外情理之中。尤其是男主角Elain和他的助手Alex的关系让阿尔想到他和哥哥，不由自主地有代入和亲切感。原本他只是打算默默关注，但是看到非专业人士不太明白推理过程，阿尔又忍不住在评论区解释了几次。也许是给格蕾西亚辅导功课的经验太充足，之后大家开始自发艾特这位深入浅出的“老师”，于是也就习惯成自然。

一开始阿尔有些担心会不会有错，或者作者会不会觉得他多管闲事，没想到STEEL一副“你可真是帮了我大忙”的样子，大方地回复“完全正确”“你又全部说中了！”，甚至在文章里给了一些小彩蛋——说是给所有读者，但是最先看懂、最能看懂的无疑是阿尔。这像是某种公开的私人谈话，令他总是满怀期待。虽然最后但凡有彩蛋，他就会被人民群众禁言——这些人完全不念他平时的科普和解读！还是STEEL率先私信他，让他可以把答案直接私信告诉他。

然后他们顺理成章地有了一些交流，STEEL会问他某些地方写得妥不妥当，如果有事无法更新也会提前告诉他，不过可恶的是这个人经常把后面的剧情说到一半扔一句“下面的你猜啊哈哈哈”就走人，让阿尔想穿过屏幕打他。

阿尔心里的STEEL是个完全醉心于科学和推理小说的人，有时候很可恶，但是相当可靠，责任心也很强。比如有一次更新后阿尔私信他答案，久久没有得到回复。后来才知道STEEL那时在出差途中发烧了，撑着写完更新就倒头睡了一天。阿尔对作者生病也要写完承诺好的更新这一点十分感动，并且把STEEL从头到脚数落了一遍。

但是他万万没想到STEEL会给他发这样的消息！

“你觉得我需不需要去真正谈个恋爱什么的，这样才能写出感情线对吧？呃，也不仅仅是因为这个原因，我本身也很想体会一下。你懂的，虽然本身并不渴望，但是如果没能体会到就会觉得有点遗憾。”

不会吧，这个人有这么幼稚吗？！不要解释了，明明就是看到有人说你母胎solo不服气吧！阿尔腹诽。

但是，等一下……阿尔飞快地打字：“哈哈哈你真的没谈过恋爱吗？”

对面秒回了一串省略号。

“那喜欢的人呢，表白过吗w”

“？？？怎么突然问这些！！！”

“你不是想要谈恋爱吗？如果有喜欢的人可以追呀？”

“……曾经喜欢过的女孩子有男朋友了。现在没有……”

阿尔刚要回复，那边又发来一条：“但那也是很小的时候——对于所谓‘大人的爱情’，我完全没有体验。”紧接着又显示状态为 “正在输入”，于是阿尔继续喝汤，等着他先说完。

“我喜欢炖菜，是因为我吃过、知道它美味，所以喜欢、想吃。但现在我面对的是一道未知的甜品，有人告诉我甜蜜，有人告诉我苦涩，不同的人尝出来的口味不同。那么我是要努力去尝尝，还是回避，或者是顺其自然？”

阿尔没料到他一下子想那么多，那位哲学家想必已经要开始讨论“真爱为何”了。但是天可怜见的，我们这位没有猫的人士也没有什么经验，也没怎么考虑过这种问题，对他来说当务之急还是说服哥哥允许家里养个宠物。不过类似的心态他在前几年有过：“所以你是想着‘死之前没尝过也太亏了’？但是你用甜品比喻它，其实更相信它会是甜的吧？所以至少不必要回避——说真的你有回避的机会吗 ：）但如果不习惯交际舞会和联谊活动，当然也没必要为了‘找个人’而强迫自己去。”

末了他又添上一句玩笑话：“在你的女粉丝里找可爱的女孩子可能几率更大呢:D”

然后他看到“正在键入……”，“正在键入……”，最后对面只发来一串：“？！？！？！”

阿尔一下子坐直了，赶紧回复：“我只是在开玩笑！！！利用粉丝的喜欢并不好！！！”天哪STEEL别以为自己在怂恿他艹粉吧——虽然他可能都不知道什么是艹粉。

爱德的十指烦躁地在键盘上轻敲，却没用力按下任何一键，他意识到“想要猫”以为他误解了什么。他知道那只是句玩笑，但是思维一下子跑偏到了其他地方去。从这句话里他突然意识到“想要猫”也是他的粉丝；更明白地说，他（或者说她？）也是那句玩笑话的适用范围。爱德看过的三流爱情小说的情节不受控制地往外冒：这是在暗示吗？这句话的玩笑程度到底有多少？万一是位女孩子怎么办？——哦，可爱是肯定的，粉丝里（包括自己）甚至经常直接称呼“猫”……女孩子？！这个问题他从来没考虑过，他没把对方当作是“男性”或者“女性”对待，对他来说对方就是取了这个ID的人……但是现在想想似乎评论里叫他/她哥哥姐姐弟弟妹妹的人都有……如果是位女孩子，尤其是如果她真的有这个意思那我问她岂不是很不礼貌？会不会伤人心？

千言万语汇聚成了“？！？！？！”。

好的，现在对方以为他以为对方是那样对待粉丝的人，他应该先说明一下并不是这样。但是爱德担心现在他一打字就会发送什么“你是男是女”“你是不是喜欢我”这种他想想都要捶爆说话人的头的句子。

行行好吧你别再自作多情了，爱德揪了揪呆毛试图让自己清醒一点。

爱德快把头发揪秃了，猛然间想到自己还有个情商高并且绝不会那这种破事儿放到聚会上跟朋友们瞎说的弟弟，于是随便回了个“哦。”掉头给阿尔发消息：“假设，你跟一个聊得来的异性谈论喜欢和恋爱话题，对方看上去还算感兴趣，这能不能说明对方可能对你有意思？”

阿尔看着大小号界面连续跳了两条消息，一眼扫过内容还以为是STEEL问他“这能不能说明对方可能对你有意思”，差点吓到咬了自己舌头。定睛一看，这竟然是他一墙之隔的老哥发来的，一时间阿尔甚至想要踹门进去问他同在一个屋檐下为什么不当面讲。然而鉴于他此时忙着要跟STEEL证明一下自己思想正确，只能作罢。

STEEL这个“哦。”也太冷漠了，不会是以为自己掩饰就是解释解释就是事实吧？！阿尔心下忐忑着好不容易在喜欢的作家面前刷的好感度，咬着勺子打字：“我真的在开玩笑……那样利用女孩子的崇拜的都是人渣！”手指在发送键上停了一会儿，又毅然决然加了两个感叹号，发送。又审视了一遍消息内容，确认自己绝对旗帜鲜明后阿尔开始回复爱德，一针见血：“首先，对方是单身吗？”

爱德刚想跟CAT说他刚才只是回得比较匆忙、他知道那是句俏皮话，阿尔的消息就把他心扎得透心凉：他竟然从头到尾都没考虑过这个问题！这个决定性的问题！

哐哐撞了两下桌子并引起屋外阿尔的问询之后爱德的大脑终于恢复了正常运转。他顶着脑门儿的红印，想起来先安抚一下CAT：“刚才回得急——我知道那是玩笑！”

他用自己的理论知识进行科学分析：第一，CAT也是化学行业从业者，并且很可能也是个研究员，年纪貌似是二十五六，那么单身概率就非常大了，因为就他们研究所而言，最年轻的非单身人士是二十九岁；第二，他们不聊天的时候对方大多数时候是有正事要做，那么剩下的时间也不够谈什么恋爱；第三，从CAT的社交账号来看没有任何迹象……综上所述，这一点应该没有什么问题，但是也要找个机会问一下……不能今天，不然目的也太明显了……

等等，什么“问题”，什么“目的”？网友的情感状况会成为他的什么障碍吗？他又有什么目的？

这两个问题爱德都不用在心里列什么一二三，他清楚、明白地知道结果。

他非常、非常期待这位目前未知是Mr.还是Miss.的CAT是单身……并且最好确实如他所愿，有给出喜欢他的暗示。


End file.
